elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Moljistar
Möljistar Möljistar is a mace forged by Tacitus, his last weapon created before his untimely death. The forge was rough but the enchantments were there, after his death the mace was brought to the dwarves and it was reforged to a better, more efficient state, still retaining its enchantments. The mace is forged to be wielded by a Nieheart, more specifically the son of Tacitus, Tyler. The mace is specially forged, there are no others like it in the land and its sole purpose is to aid Tyler in battle, as both a weapon for destruction and order, to be wielded and channel his power just as Alseir did for Tacitus. Metal The mace is forged out of Meteorite Iron, and weighs around 11 pounds. Enchantments Imposs The "Imposs" enchantment is a Destruction type magic. It utilizes force magic to create two different outcomes depending on how the wielder uses the enchantment. The enchantment provides a fiery green glow around the head of the mace when activated, and the enchantment works on its own without feeding off of the mana of the wielder. Though, it does take stamina in order to wield the mace while the enchantment is at work, the amount of stamina being fed off of dependant on how strong the enchantment is being used at the moment. Its normal strength can be amplified if a considerable amount of mana is fed into the mace, allowing the wielder to change how strong either use is; One use, is the Impact effect. Once the mace strikes something, the Imposs enchantment will release the force in a sort of cone shape, like a concussive wave of force. The other is the "projection" effect, if the wielder chooses to do so they may swing the mace and release the force like a shockwave in the direction it was swung. This enchantment does have a cooldown after use, which is determined by how strong the Imposs effect was when used. It also has limits, if too much force is exerted the mace will shatter like glass. Elementum Infinitis The "Elementum Infinitis" is an enchantment that was created between mages and elves, utilizing the dragon magic the mages wield and the magic the elves wield to create an elemental enchantment. The enchantment allows the mace to absorb and channel or redirect any elemental magic that strikes it, but this effect does not work if nobody is wielding the mace. Gildr This enchantment is a dwarven one in origin, it basically prevents anyone from lifting the mace unless they are of Nieheart blood. A deeper explanation would bring up Gravity magic, making the enchantment amplify its own weight so that way it cannot be lifted if anyone tries lifting it who is not of Nieheart blood. Valudis This enchantment provides a form of connection between the mace and the person it is bound to, allowing them to "control" it in a way. An example of this would be, throwing the mace, then directing it through the air to make more complex trails and hit hard to reach targets or even multiple targets, or "recall" the mace and have it fly back to the wielder's hand. This enchantment is just like the one Tacitus put on his hammer Alseir, and if the current person that it is bound to dies then it falls down the bloodline, if they have any children it will become bound to them. Otherwise, the enchantment disappears. The recall command can also be initiated if the mace is in a resting state, such as on the ground, on a table, et cetera, which will make it use a sort of "pathfinder" to find its way to the summoner. Other Info The mace also functions like a wand, a channel for magical power. It is capable of channeling mana through it, allowing the mace to be used as a focus for more taxing spellcasting or elemental manipulation.